As is well known, vehicles contain numerous types of lighting devices. For example, exterior vehicle lighting devices that perform a stop light function, tail lamp function, head lamp function, daytime running light function, dynamic bending light function, and a fog light function are common. Vehicle manufacturers must design vehicle lighting devices to meet the technical requirements of government and industry standards around the world.
Vehicle lighting has also become important for its aesthetic appeal to consumers. Thus, vehicle manufacturers have made an effort to design vehicle lighting devices in consideration of the styling of the vehicle on which the lighting devices are mounted. For example, it is desirable for vehicle lighting devices to match the contour of a vehicle, leading to lighting devices with complex shapes. Further, vehicle manufacturers may provide optional lighting effects (in addition to the required lighting functionality) to enhance vehicle styling.
In recent years some vehicle manufacturers are utilizing fiber optic panels in an effort to meet desired lighting and aesthetic characteristics of vehicle lighting. Fiber optic panels generally take the form of very thin panels that output a homogeneous glow that is appealing to consumers. Further, these panels can be mounted to a three dimensional supporting structure and take the contour of a surface of the structure. The present inventors have recognized, however, that integration of fiber optic panels in complex vehicle light devices presents challenges that often result in low manufacturing yield for such vehicle light devices.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.